


诱

by Lynn_xianing



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_xianing/pseuds/Lynn_xianing





	诱

“叮”烤箱发出运转结束的声音，杀生丸用夹子夹出里面的食物熟练的插上一根木签，然后放在盘子里端出去递给盘腿坐在沙发上等待的犬夜叉。

这种叫“烤肠”的食品在杀生丸看来完全就是垃圾，也不知道犬夜叉到底为什么这么喜欢吃。但是杀生丸除了纵着，在家亲手做给他吃免得他在外面买不干净的吃坏肚子，好像也没有什么别的招数。

对上犬夜叉，他一向是没办法的。

犬夜叉早在烤箱“嗡嗡”响起的时候就露出了笑容，在杀生丸出来时又迅速收拢了表情，装作毫不在意地看着手机直到被烤得表皮崩开的烤肠被送到他面前。

肉类的香气让犬夜叉迅速放弃抵抗，伸手接过盘子。

“不生气了？”杀生丸看他拿起木签子，伸出手在他头发上揉揉，又提醒道：“刚拿出来，小心烫嘴。”

犬夜叉在生气，虽然杀生丸不知道他在气什么。

但是让爱人生气就是自己的失职，因此他并不介意拉下脸来讨好自己的小爱人。

被这么一提醒，犬夜叉倒是想起来自己还在生气的事情，随即气哼哼地转过头。

说起来有点不好意思，但是，杀生丸已经一个多星期没和他做了。他还以为杀生丸已经厌倦了他，但明显不是，杀生丸分明还是很爱他，愿意来讨好他。

可是究竟为什么？

旁边的杀生丸见他生气，便伸手把烤肠从犬夜叉手中拿过来，自己吹了两口，又轻轻的晃动来散温，最后用嘴唇轻轻碰了一下。

嗯，温度正好。

杀生丸将烤肠的一端送到犬夜叉嘴边，哄道：“不管在生什么气，趁热吃了好不好？”

犬夜叉转回头，一截软软的肠肉正好戳在唇上。

他愣神片刻，然后不怀好意地勾起一个笑容。

杀生丸却被这一笑惊得毛骨悚然。

要糟，犬夜叉想干坏事了。

然后还没等杀生丸想清楚犬夜叉究竟想干什么坏事，就看见犬夜叉张开嘴，伸出舌头，对着烤肠的顶端轻轻舔了起来。

不…不是很对劲。杀生丸抿了抿嘴唇，说：“自己拿着吃。”

犬夜叉似笑非笑地看着杀生丸，却没有按照杀生丸的指示做。回应他的是更加放肆的舔动。

犬夜叉含住一小截烤肠，吮吸片刻，又吐出来，伸出艳红的舌头在烤肠顶端转了一圈，然后又含进去。

“咕咚”。

杀生丸盯着犬夜叉的唇舌，清楚地听到自己吞咽口水的声音。

这可…真是不太妙。

眼看着犬夜叉越来越露骨的动作，烤肠那端沾满了口水，亮晶晶的一片。而犬夜叉的眼神则是赤裸裸的挑衅。

再看不出来犬夜叉是在引诱他，他就枉为男人了。但是杀生丸实在没搞懂，明明刚才还在生闷气的人，怎么转头就开始勾引起他了。

杀生丸对犬夜叉毫无抵抗力，光是看着犬夜叉的动作，他就想着，若是此刻犬夜叉嘴里的是他的身体，该是怎样的感觉？

这么想着，下身不受控制地快速膨胀起来。隆起的地方自然瞒不过犬夜叉。他欢快地看了一眼杀生丸的下身，然后恶意地松开口，说道：“唔…味道不怎么好，不想吃了。”

说完，就站起身似乎想要离去。

杀生丸下意识地拉住犬夜叉的手阻止他离开的步伐，眼神却怔怔地看着手里那根烤肠。

“喂…唔！”

杀生丸将烤肠往盘子里一扔随便往旁边一推。

犬夜叉尚未反应过来发生了什么的时候，整个人已经被迫跪到了杀生丸双腿之间，脸被按在某处坚硬的地方。

犬夜叉坏笑地用脸靠上去蹭蹭，就听见杀生丸发出一声吸气声。

粗糙的衣物带来的刺激自然比不上细腻的皮肤。杀生丸沉着脸解开裤子，拉开拉链，巨大的肉棒跳出来直接贴到犬夜叉脸上。

犬夜叉无辜的抬头与杀生丸对视，杀生丸眼里蓄满了深沉的欲望。

犬夜叉低笑了两声：“想怎样？”

“含住它。”杀生丸声音低沉，命令道。

犬夜叉一只手握住根部，用脸颊蹭了蹭眼前的大东西，然后装作不懂的样子说道：“想让我做什么？”

杀生丸闭眼仰头，大概是又想起了方才犬夜叉含住烤肠的场景，喘息了片刻，又说道：“就像…刚才那样…”

犬夜叉阴谋得逞似的坏笑两声，到底没有再逗杀生丸，两只手环住杀生丸的根部，轻轻的凑过去。

“啊…”下身进入了一个潮湿温暖的环境，让杀生丸忍不住发出一声低吟，加之那条不听话的小舌在顶端不住的舔弄，让杀生丸舒服得喘息更甚。

他睁开眼低下头，看见青年的头前后动着，加之双手在根部配合地撸动，时不时地还触碰着下边的囊袋，又轻又痒，仿若一根羽毛正巧落在他的心尖上。

青年有些艰难地含住他下身又粗又大的肉棒，嘴唇变得红艳艳的，被遗留在他身体上的口水染得有些发光。唇间偶尔能看见软软的舌尖吐出来，在他的坚挺上扫过，带给他颤栗的快感。

犬夜叉明显感到嘴里的东西又硬了几分。他坏心眼地用舌堵住杀生丸前端的小孔玩弄着，听着杀生丸越来越重的喘息，双手猛的收紧，舌头勾住伞头下方那道小沟用力一舔。

杀生丸受不住这个的，犬夜叉得意地心想。

果然，嘴里的东西一跳一跳，明显是要泄了。犬夜叉本想退开，但转念又一想，还是用力地一吮吸。

后脑勺果然压上来一张大手，将犬夜叉的头往下按去，让那东西进得更深，然后一阵抽动，就在犬夜叉嘴里泄了出来。

抵到喉咙口的东西明显让犬夜叉有点不适，但他忍住了，咽下了口中属于杀生丸的液体。

杀生丸把自己的下身缓缓抽出来，一点白浊溅出来沾在犬夜叉的唇上。

红色的唇上沾染了一点白。

杀生丸眼神一按，捏住犬夜叉的下巴抬起他的头，自己俯身低下头吻他。

“乖孩子…”仿若叹息的话语消失在两人纠缠的唇舌间。

犬夜叉被拉起来，双腿张开跨坐在杀生丸腿上。杀生丸把头凑到犬夜叉的锁骨开始不轻不重地亲吻着，双手也没闲着，解开犬夜叉上衣的纽扣脱下，又解开犬夜叉的皮带，脱下裤子。

犬夜叉乖巧地配合着杀生丸的东西让他把自己剥了干净，又伸手除去了杀生丸的裤子，两个人终于赤诚相对。

“今天是怎么了，嗯？”杀生丸沙哑着声音问，眼里似有一簇火苗在跳动。

“嗯…你一个星期没碰我了。”犬夜叉不无委屈地回答道，无理取闹地说：“是不是在外面有别的狗了。”

原来是为了这事。

杀生丸无奈又头痛地说：“你上周感冒刚好，身体虚着呢。”

犬夜叉闹脾气地在他身上扭来扭去：“我不管！”

被爱人的躯体这般蹭来蹭去的，是个人也要起欲望了。很快杀生丸就感觉到自己释放过一次的地方又站了起来，正好和犬夜叉硬挺的地方抵在一处。

杀生丸伸手按捏犬夜叉形状极好的胸肌，又惩罚性地掐住犬夜叉的乳尖，用力捏了一把。

“啊…”犬夜叉浑身一软，就靠在杀生丸肩头，牙齿蹭着薄薄的皮肤，含糊不清的说：“我要你…杀生丸。”

杀生丸被磨得没脾气，安抚地转头吻了吻犬夜叉的耳尖，灼热的气息却更加刺激了犬夜叉的敏感点，让他又发出来催促的哼声。

杀生丸将润滑液的开口插入小口挤了进去，然后一根手指伸进去缓慢地开拓着。

犬夜叉体内很热，又很软。那处也是食髓知味，杀生丸的手指一进入就被层叠的软肉紧紧包裹住。

“放松。”杀生丸另一只手“啪”地拍了一下犬夜叉白嫩的屁股，才感觉到身上人在努力的放松自己。

杀生丸本想耐心地仔细开拓，却不料刚刚草草深入三指，犬夜叉就急不可耐地握住他的下身，催促道：“我要这个，快。”

杀生丸安抚道：“不做好准备会伤了你。”

犬夜叉却不听，将杀生丸的手扯出来，扶住杀生丸的硬物就开始自己往下坐。

刚进了一个头，那股被填满的感觉就让犬夜叉心头酸胀，满足的仰头喘息两声，继续往下坐去。

然后只进了一半，犬夜叉却无论如何不敢再使劲了。

“太…太大了…”犬夜叉眼角泛起薄红，嗔怒地看了杀生丸一眼，仿佛在怪他为什么把这东西生得这般大。

杀生丸无奈，只进了一半，他被卡得不上不下的也是难受，偏偏犬夜叉这个不知死活的还在他身上蹭来蹭去，乳尖一直划过自己胸前裸露的皮肤，刺激得他心头一阵火。

杀生丸按住犬夜叉的腰，轻声说：“忍着点。”

犬夜叉“嗯”了一声，就被一股大力紧箍，杀生丸一个挺身，从下到上狠狠贯穿了他。  
全进去了…

犬夜叉被顶得眼前一黑，软倒在杀生丸怀里，杀生丸笑道：“叫你不要心急了…”

随即杀生丸伸手握住犬夜叉身前因为疼痛而有些软下去的小东西，轻轻地抚慰起来，很快，就重新挑起了犬夜叉的欲望。

“啊…动…动一动啊…”犬夜叉眼里泛着薄雾，被情欲逼得全身泛起粉红，身后更是因为得不到想要的对待而不住的收紧。

“呃…”小兄弟被那处紧致所在包裹得十分舒服，杀生丸也不由得吐出一声低吟，不由得暗骂一声“妖精”，然后握住犬夜叉的细腰开始上下挺动起来。

“啊…啊…”每一次的挺动都让坚硬的地方狠狠擦过犬夜叉体内的那处软肉，让犬夜叉不由得仰起头细长地呻吟起来，露出脆弱纤细的脖颈。

杀生丸一只手抵住犬夜叉的后颈将他大力地推向自己，然后含住犬夜叉喉头的凸起用力地吮吸着，然后顺着脖颈、锁骨，一路向下，停留在犬夜叉前胸。

犬夜叉眼眸带泪的看下来，目光里的渴求不知道是请求他更凶狠地对待还是请求他饶过自己。

但杀生丸明显不会想得太多，他吻上一枚乳首，用牙齿咬住磨了两下，又用醇厚的舌头重重的碾压过去，来回地舔着。

犬夜叉呻吟地双手抱着杀生丸的头颅，使了使劲将他往自己胸前按了一把，杀生丸心领神会，叼住乳首凶狠地一吮吸——

不出意外地听见犬夜叉愈发高昂地哭叫。

下身不断凶猛地撞击着，穴口紧紧地箍着杀生丸的肉棒，尽管看不到，杀生丸也能凭借想象，想到那个小口是怎么依依不舍地吞吐着自己的巨物，也许每次进出还会带出些许粉色的肠肉。

“要坏掉了…唔…”犬夜叉被顶得神魂颠倒，几次想抽身离开这个仿佛要顶穿他胃的鬼东西，然而杀生丸又怎会去如他所愿。杀生丸将犬夜叉用力的禁锢在自己怀里，眼里一片赤红，活像要生吃了犬夜叉。

沙发发出不堪重负的“嘎吱嘎吱”的声音，仿佛在抗议杀生丸如此粗暴的动作，然而沉湎于欲望的两人又根本不会在意这些。杀生丸暂时离开犬夜叉，将他压趴在沙发上。

身后因为硬物的离开而空虚不已，犬夜叉抬高臀，回眸看向杀生丸，自己用手掰开两瓣臀肉，露出中间合不拢的小孔，求道：“杀生丸…进…进来…”

杀生丸看到这场面脑袋上青筋一跳，低吼道：“我看你是想死！”

说罢覆上身去，用硬物狠狠地捣入那柔软的地方，听着犬夜叉异常满足的尖叫。

犬夜叉忍不住用手摸向自己的下身，却在握住自己身体的那一刻，被另一只手包裹住。

那只大手包裹住犬夜叉的手，带领着犬夜叉撸动着。

自己的手，和别人的手，感觉是不一样的。别人的手带动自己的手抚慰自己，那感觉是更加不同的。

意识到自己在做什么羞耻的事情以后，犬夜叉却仿佛更加激动和敏感起来，在前后方快感的同时夹击下，后面开始慢慢地咬紧。

杀生丸知道他要到了，于是加快速度狠狠地抽动几次，然后一个深挺，随着一声深喘，一股热流注入了犬夜叉的身体。

而在杀生丸的掌控下，犬夜叉也尖叫着释放了出来，射了自己一手。

杀生丸没有着急起身，而是就着这个姿势趴在犬夜叉背后，温柔地抱着他：“现在可满意了吗？”

犬夜叉半天没有回答，他还在平复剧烈的喘气，良久，才闷在抱枕里闷闷地回了一句：“还凑合。”

杀生丸好笑的起身，又在犬夜叉软软的臀尖上亲了一口，才将好像没了骨头一般软倒的人抱到浴缸里去泡着。

等沾着乱七八糟体液的衣服和沙发都收拾好了，两个人才重新回到沙发上坐着。

许是欲求终于得到了满足，犬夜叉格外慵懒地倚靠着沙发背，脖子上透出的点点红痕更是露出一股淫糜暧昧的气息。

桌子上的那根烤肠已经彻底凉透了，犬夜叉却毫不在意地拿起来准备继续吃。

杀生丸看到这始作俑者就尴尬，劝道：“吃了凉的又当心胃不舒服。”

犬夜叉斜斜地瞥他一眼，干脆利落地一口咬断烤肠，津津有味的嚼起来。

杀生丸：突然胯下一凉怎么破。


End file.
